


What was ours still will be

by truthofmydreams



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Idiots in Love, Modern Era, One Shot, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthofmydreams/pseuds/truthofmydreams
Summary: “You know, some of you have never had your heart broken into a million pieces and it clearly shows!”, Jehan says with a sharp edge in his voice, clearly directed at Grantaire. “Dude, I swear to God, if -“ the drunk starts before being interrupted by Éponine, “Shh, let the man speak..”.
Relationships: Enjolras & Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	What was ours still will be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompts I found on tumblr but changed them up a little (I always do that, idk why)
> 
> A: some of you have never had your heart broken into a million pieces and it clearly shows  
> B: Dude, I swear to-  
> C: Let the man speak  
> _________________________________  
> Grantaire: Just be causal. Try some light flirting.  
> Éponine: I can do that.  
> *later*  
> Éponine: Great job, Enjolras! High five!  
> Enjolras: *high fives her*  
> Éponine: *intertwines their fingers*  
> Enjolras: Éponine, what are you—  
> Éponine: I'm in love with you.  
> Enjolras: ...Yes, I know, 'Ponine, we've been dating for three years.

Sitting in Café Musain with Cosette, Grantaire, and Éponine at one table while the others were sitting in their usual corner enjoying a drink after work on a Friday like they did every week, Jehan sighs as he scribbled into one of the notebooks he always carried around.

Always paying attention to how her friends are feeling, Cosette is the first to acknowledge the young poet, “What’s wrong? Did you fall in love again today?”  
It wasn’t uncommon for the young man to fall in love several times a week with whoever caught his attention, “Not today but yesterday. And the day before.”  
Grantaire just scoffs, ever the pessimist, before he takes a sip from his beer. Éponine rolls her eyes at the artist's reaction and smiles encouraging at the most romantic out of all her friends to go on and tell at least her and Cosette about what troubles him.  
“You know, some of you have never had your heart broken into a million pieces and it clearly shows!”, Jehan says with a sharp edge in his voice, clearly directed at Grantaire. “Dude, I swear to God, if -“ the drunk starts before being interrupted by Éponine, “Shh, let the man speak..”.

All of their friends in the group were aware that she used to have a crush on Marius a long time ago. Before she was introduced to the Les Amis and before Marius met Cosette and declared her the love of his life. She was long over her crush now and knew that it was more of thankfulness that he accepted her the way she was, rough around the edges due to her parents not caring about her and her younger siblings and not having a lot of money whereas most of the guys from their group of friends came from old money.  
Cosette decided to jump in before an argument could start. The blonde woman was always trying to keep them all from ripping their heads off or starting arguments that could lead to feelings being hurt, “Ép, I thought everything was going good for you. And why didn’t you come to me if you got your heartbroken.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s been like this for a while now and I don’t think I could change anything if I wanted to.”, the brunette says with a look towards the unofficial leader of the Les Amis, Enjolras. She averts her eyes as he looks into their direction.  
Grantaire laughs as Éponine’s face turns a little red, “You know you could just talk to him, right? Just be casual. Try some light flirting.”  
Jehan who had started scribbling into his notebook again, stops and in an uncharacteristic sarcastic voice says, “Have you seen what happened to some poor girl last week, that tried to flirt with the chief? Ouch, what was that for?”, He says and looks at Cosette, who had kicked him in the shins underneath the table. With just a look he shuts his mouth and looks back to his notebook, not daring to say another word out of fear for more kicks.

“Honey, don’t listen to him. If you like Enjolras, you can always at least try. The two of you are like best friends already and it won’t hurt your friendship if something or even nothing happens. I believe that at one point everyone crushes on at least one of their friends.”, Cosette says and pulls the other woman into her side for a hug.  
“You really believe that? If so, who did you have a crush on? And it doesn’t count if you say Marius.”, Grantaire says and looks straight into Cosette’s eyes to figure out if the is telling the truth. He always said of himself that he can detect if someone is lying by looking into their eyes but no one really believes him because he says a lot when he is drunk as he is most of the time.  
Cosette sighs before answering while staring at Grantaire, “Yes, I do believe that. And if you want to know, I had a crush on Bahorel. He is a real gentleman, unlike you, R.”  
“Ouch, my love, that hurts.”, Grantaire says with a smirk while holding a hand to his heart.  
  
“You know what, I can do it. I’m just going to talk to Enj, not like we never do that.”, Éponine says suddenly, feeling uncomfortable in this banter between Grantaire and Cosette.  
Jehan smiles encouragingly at her and hands her one of the paper flowers he always carries around. The brunette woman smiles back at him and kisses his cheek in thanks before walking over to the rest of the group and sitting next to Enjolras, to what has essentially been her spot at their table in the Café for a while now.

Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Bahorel are playing cards, whereas Musichetta, Joly, Feuilly, Marius, and Bossuet are discussing a TV Show they have been watching recently.  
“Eppy, if you have come to be the chief’s good luck charm, then I hope you work ‘cause he is losing”, Bahorel says in his usual booming voice and a smile that shows his teeth. “Actually, I am here because R is provoking ‘Sette again and I just cannot take him crying today.”, the woman says with a smirk while looking at Enjolras’ cards earning her laughter from all the boys in their game round.

The game goes on and Éponine just watches until Enjolras has won, “Great job, Enjolras! High five! “, she says and holds up her hand to which Enjolras just high fives her with a smile. Not being able to stop herself Éponine intertwines their fingers.  
“Éponine, what are you doi…” “I’m in love with you”, the woman says and her eyebrows shoot up when she realizes what she has just whispered to the young lawyer in front of her.  
Said lawyer just sighs before answering, “I know ‘Ponine. We’ve been dating for a year now!”

Suddenly all noise at their table stops and all their friends look at them with big eyes. Combeferre, always the most level-headed out of the group, is the first one to speak, “What do you mean, you have been dating for a year?”  
Éponine takes a breath ready to answer when Cosette interrupts, “Are you saying that we have been trying to set the two of you up for months now while you were already together and you have not told any of us. How could you?”  
All eyes shifted to the usually even-tempered woman as they have never heard her yell like that at anyone.

“We wanted to see how the relationship would work and didn’t want to get you all involved in case we decided that we just didn’t fit.”, Enjolras says with a shrug and puts his arm on the back of Éponine’s chair. The woman nods in agreement and mouths sorry towards the blonde woman.  
Cosette sits back down in her seat, “Makes sense. I am disappointed that you didn’t even tell me, Éponine but I can see your point. I wouldn’t want all of these children meddling in my relationship either.” A chorus of protest starts, mostly from Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Grantaire.

“Oh, shut up, as if you weren’t trying to set them up for the past few months.”, the woman says with a wave of her hand and a glare at her friends. Jehan starts talking before the others could start shouting things again, “So when, why and how? We need to know everything.”  
“You won’t get anything. Just accept it and don’t make a big deal.”, Éponine says with a stern look on her face. The poet scrunches up his face in disdain at the answer before adding, “But why the heartbroken thing earlier? Did the chief hurt you?”  
“If he did, we will defend your honor”, Bahorel interrupts before cracking his knuckles, always ready for a fight, especially to protect his friends.  
With a groan, Enjolras just shakes his head at his friends’ antics.  
“What no. What I meant earlier is that I found a beautiful dresser in an antique shop. I fell in love with it a little but someone bought it already. It would have looked great in our apartment.”, she says the last part to Enjolras.

The friends start to murmur and are getting back to their individual activities, having accepted that they won’t get anything else out of the secretive couple.

It wasn’t until an hour later when Combeferre looks up from his conversation with Joly and says, “Wait, what do you mean with OUR apartment?” And another sigh escapes Éponine and Enjolras and they just stand up to leave with a wave goodbye.  
“That was kinda rude.”, Grantaire says as he takes a sip of his drink.  
The group agrees when suddenly Jehan stands up, “My friends, we have accomplished our mission, the sun and moon are together!”, he says and raises his glass to which the Amis just mirror his action and take a sip of their respective drinks in cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little one shot.  
> If you did please leave kudos or a review or even better: both :)
> 
> [title taken from "Something to Believe in" - Newsies]


End file.
